


Bloodmoon Jhin: Fuck the Heart

by TentaChicken



Series: Bloodmoon Jhin's Tale [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Organ Consumption, Uh... yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Jhin hates sentimentality, and yet succumbs to it as usual. This was written after a roleplay with Viktor in which he gives Jhin his human heart as he upgrades his body to be more mechanical after a betrayal. It was a sentimental gesture yes, but what does Jhin do with the Viktor's heart?I mean you read the title so.NSFW and you get what you expect.





	Bloodmoon Jhin: Fuck the Heart

Jhin was feeling odd. It was the same type of longing he felt when he was next to his favorite tree and stream, but he felt a deep sorrow he couldn’t explain. It was as if the mere thought of trying to satisfy himself was exhausting. He cursed his heart in annoyance. What a stupid feeling. He was burdened by the stupidest of things.  _Fuck the heart_.

That was when Jhin realized he smelt something. A scent he had gotten used to, but it seemed to have gained a sharper edge. Perhaps it was… rotting. Decomposing. Jhin traced the origin of the scent and opened his steaming basket, and found a smaller box. It was the box that Viktor had given to him. He opened it.

It was Viktor’s heart, still lying there in its pristine shape. It had lost its color over the days, turning to a more discolored brown. It was starting to go bad. Jhin lifted it gently, and wondered what he should to with it. The gift itself had deeply touched him, and Jhin remembered his initial reaction when Viktor had presented him with it… Oh, he didn’t know how to react. Jhin was a sucker for sentimental gifts.

Viktor had suggested consumption, but… it seemed to be a waste to destroy something so sentimental. Well, without it serving a better purpose. Hmm… What to do, what to do.

That’s when the idea struck him. Fuck… the heart. How the meaning of things changed depending on context. Oh, how vile it seemed. Even Jhin was surprised by how he quickly jumped to that idea. Perhaps the heart could serve a greater purpose before he consumed it after all.

The heart was cold, but the fact merely excited Jhin even more. It was akin to the coolness of metal, which furthered the association of his vision. His pants were already slid down, with the heart resting against his dick. He didn’t know how to exactly how to go about this, he hadn’t tried anything like this before… well, deliberately.

Jhin lifted the heart and brushed it against his mask. When he removed his mask, he saw there was a faint smudge on the usually clean while surface and smiled. He was never the type to shy away against getting dirty, but something about the current situation made him hesitate. It was different from before.

He gave the heart a slow and deliberate lick. It tasted of coldness mostly, and a faint hint of flesh that was slowly giving away to the elements. Jhin didn’t mind. The vile nature of his act excited him enough. His fingers were trembling, but he slowly traced his claw down the line of it, knowing what was inside.

Jhin’s claws cutting into the muscle of the heart triggered another memory, of him doing the similar with Viktor when helping him remove that  _growth_  from him. How odd. He remembered how he felt back then, and Jhin’s erection only hardened further. Finally, Jhin was done.

He pressed his fingers into the cut and pulled the sides of the flesh apart, allowing his eyes to see the cavernous opening inside, the fleshy strands of heart string connecting the walls. Jhin couldn’t resist stroking the smooth insides, the bumps from the fleshy connections from muscle to muscle. This was the part where the blood in the body would be pumped out to another chamber, by that strong muscle. Impressive.

Knowing what he was going to do next, Jhin put the heart in a more promising position near his groin. He shifted his posture so his cock was slowly pressing against the heart’s slit. The cold flesh was akin to the sensation of a long dead corpse, but the sheer rawness of the flesh, and the visual of it excited Jhin beyond a mere motionless body. He also felt his member tearing through the heartstrings, slimy and clinging against his flesh. Perhaps it also had to do with the owner of the organ, before he removed it of course.

How Jhin yearned for Viktor now. To rest against him, to be  _in him,_ or the reverse even, would satisfy him. He was oddly certain of it. His feelings were convoluted and confusing yes, but Jhin knew that his longing meant something. The thought of Viktor finally pushed him to insert his member into the heart’s chamber through the opening he had made.

Jhin moved his hand up and down, allowing the heart to slide on and off his dick. His breathing was becoming more rapid, starting to sweat and succumb to his sensation of pleasure. How disgusting this act was, he didn’t want to think of the aftermath, if Viktor ever got curious what Jhin did with his gift. Oh how awkward that discussion would be.

He remembered. Jhin found himself yearning for the closeness of that one encounter. Of course, the result and consequences of that encounter had broken him a lot more than he realized. It didn’t matter now, it was the past. The event had merely awoken feelings inside Jhin he hadn’t realized they were there, and drove him to the spot he was now.

His pace hastened, and the sensation of the heart’s flesh against his was almost too much. He felt the tip of his member pressing against an opening, but it was too small to penetrate. Jhin had enough self-control to stop himself from trying to force it in; he didn’t want to fully destroy the heart… yet.

However, the overwhelming build up of the sensation was too much for Jhin to contain. Jhin came, the force of his cum managing to spill out of the openings of the heart. Oh, how delicious it looked. Jhin was still gasping for breath, staring hazily at the heart in his hand. He removed it from his cock, and lifted it to gaze at it. It looked limp, unable to hold up its shape after being fucked in its chamber so roughly. It’s fleshy insides visible, it’s stringy strands still clinging to the sides now glazed with Jhin’s semen. How disgusting, and yet oddly gorgeous at the same time.

It was time to finish the act. Jhin enjoyed the heart, feeling the sensation of the flesh under his fangs. He consumed it, biting into the muscle slowly, wanting it to last. His own addition to it added a slight salty taste, but it didn’t matter. Viktor’s heart was delicious. It could have been fully rotten, and writhing with maggots, and Jhin would still think so. How infatuation blinded the senses so.

He was finished. Now all remnant of Viktor’s organ was inside him, resting inside of his stomach. It was and odd thought, but Jhin was used to it. He looked at his fingers, dusted with brownish tinges of blood and stickiness from his own cum. It was time to clean up. He wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon, but he certainly didn’t want anyone else to know if it either.

Even though he felt shame, Jhin also felt confidence that he was also satisfied. For now.


End file.
